


Rebellion

by Thefrostyxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Game Maker Akashi, Hunger Games AU, Implied AoKise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: Akashi is a game maker for the Hunger Games and Furihata hates the whole concept of the game and the world itself.





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a part of AkaFuri day but I got too ambitious and knowing that I can't finish all 12 in two days, I decided just to upload everything I managed to finish xD 
> 
> Also, this is based on the movie. I read the book but I probably forgot some of them and I'm too lazy to reread them for research. I'm lazy that way. But I hope you can enjoy this :)

 “You need to stop this,”

Akashi turned his eyes to Furihata Kouki, who hadn’t even go through the door before shifting his gaze back to holographic map in front of him. “Well, hello to you too, Kouki.”

“No, don’t _hello_ me, Sei,” he hissed. “You promised to stop after last year’s game.”

“We need all the money for your train hobby, Kouki dear,” Akashi said in a stoic manner, not losing even a bit of his focus on the trap game he created. BBrilliant,he hissed as he confirmed the trap under the bushes that were sure to surprise the contestant and made the game even more exciting.  “And for the jewelry that was sure making you beautiful.”

“That’s not your true reason. You know I can live well on my own,” Furihata practically yelled, pulling the plug to the hologram. “You’re just _enjoying_ this.”

“We can’t live well off a train engineer salary, Kouki,” Akashi reminded him as he glared dagger to Furihata, definitely angry for being interrupted.

“Then you will find another source of income,” Furihata continued to scream, tears keep rolling down his reddening cheeks. “I don’t want you to help killing those kids anymore.”

“ _Contestants_.”

“ _Kids_ ,” Furihata insisted.

“ _Kids_ whose ancestors dared defy the capitol.”

“They weren’t even born yet by then!” Furihata screamed in frustration. “None of those kids deserve to be punished for what their ancestors did. For heaven’s sake, Seijuurou. Imagine if it were our own.”

“We _can’t_ have kids, Kouki,” Akashi hissed. “ _You_ _won’t_ have kids. Cause you're too much of a coward do it.”

Furihata flinched, and Akashi almost regrets what he said if he didn’t see defiance in Furihata’s eyes.

“You know, I like it better when you were scared of everything,” Akashi got up from his seat and plugged back the hologram and turned his back on Furihata. “And when you were obedient to me. Kuroko and Kagami really was a bad influence on you, after all. I would rather pleased if you are not spending time with them anymore from now on, Kouki.”

Furihata shook his head. “I’d rather not spending time with you,” he said quietly.

At that, Akashi’s eyes widened and he turned his gaze back to Furihata, who had now taken his wedding ring off his finger and put it on top of the lion statue on the table near him.

“Kouki, what are you doing?”

“I can’t,” he hissed. “I can’t live with my husband helping to kill off kids.”

“Kouki…”

“It’s not goodbye,” he said bitterly. “I will gladly take it and come back to you once you stop this. Sei. Please,” his voice was drowned in a stuttering whisper from tears. “Please, if you love me more than you love tactic games, please, stop this madness at once.”

They stared at each other for the longest minute in their life, before Furihata broke off and turned his back, shoulders shook from holding in tears.

“What happened to ‘for better or for worse’, Kouki?” Akashi yelled in frustration.

The slammed of the door was what answered him.

-

Days turned into weeks into the game’s preparation and Akashi was kept even more busy in preparing the arena for the game. However, the thought of Furihata was never once left his mind. He touched the side of Furihata’s bed every morning, wishing he was there. He stared at Furihata’s picture every night, wishing him good night even though Akashi knew that he couldn’t hear him.

In the second month he left, Furihata had left his job and Kagami’s household, or at least that’s what he gathered from Midorima in their regular shogi game. He had his own place, now. And a less fulfilling job; making miniature trains.

In the third month, Midorima informed him that Furihata adopted a child (without Akashi’s agreement, and that’s when Akashi knew that it’s over). Midorima even gave Akashi a picture of them in Takao-Midorima’s house winter party.

“His name is Cinna,” Midorima offered.

In the fourth month, Aomine and Kise were taking custody of the boy, and Akashi wasn’t the only one who got confused.

“It was quite strange, indeed,” Midorima said. “Furihata spent all of his early retirement saving for Cinna’s education and living expenses. But he said that Cinna is better with Kise since they have the same interest in fashion. Besides, Furihata is barely home now, it is only normal for the boy to live with two parents instead of none.”

_Why isn’t he home much? And why the kid was staying with Aomine and Kise? Why not with Midorima and Takao?_

Akashi stared at the picture of Aomine and Kise on their wedding day when Midorima left, trying to figure out what is it about them that made his Kouki trusted them with his son, since Furihata wasn’t particularly close with the couple. Aomine was the peacekeeper who obtained a high rank in his early age, known as ruthless and quick. Kise was a famous model and celebrity, whose popularity could match even the most favorite victor.

He spent almost all night thinking, but he was left with no answer. Why them? Why not with Kagami and Kuroko, since Furihata trusted them so much?

-

Akashi got his answer a few months later, right before the game begun.

The train that took contestants from district twelve was having an accident, right in the tunnel before the capitol. The tunnel was half collapsed, crushing the train. However, there were several peculiarities to that _accident_ . The explosion didn’t come from the train. There were flakes of bombs found, and Furihata was one of the three suspects seen placing the bomb. _Defying Capitol_.

That's why he asked Aomine and Kise to take care of his child. Aomine, given his position in the military, would protect the kid from suffering the same fate like his father. And Kise, the _oh so famous_ Kise, would make a good distraction. Nobody wanted to draw negative attention towards Kise. He could make the public turned to hate you with his influence. 

Furihata's death was kept discrete from the public. It was only normal, for the government wouldn’t want him to inspire any other people to follow his path. However, having friends in high places, Akashi gained access to see the footage of the execution of the man he loved.

It was a quick death, however, the torture he endured must be not very generous.

The man that once known as Furihata Kouki was now looked nothing more than a beaten up flesh, half fried by electricity and some of the skin Akashi loved to kiss was burnt. His brown hair or what was left of it anyway) was disheveled. He lost some of his fingers, ones Akashi loved to place kisses on the knuckle and entwined his fingers between. His face was almost unrecognizable, what with so many bruises and cuts decorating them.

Furihata was crying, his left eye (the only one remained), was wet with tears. However, it showed defiance. He was challenging the bullets that hit his skin where his brain and his heart was.

And then there were his lips, whispering something that was so simple, that could only be translated to _My Lion_.

Akashi couldn’t find himself cry. He couldn’t find himself feel anything even throughout the game and his arena was considered the best one. Akashi could only nod when President Snow expressed his gratitude to him. That scene was burnt so deep into his memories, that Akashi could see the half-dead Furihata everywhere.

All whispering _My Lion_.

Akashi stepped down from the game maker seat, choosing early retirement with mental illness as his sole reason. He spent his time running. Running in the streets, on the treadmill, in the sky garden. He was running from Furihata in his mind, all the while chasing him, trying to catch him. He was running for weeks, months, years.

But Furihata had gone. He could never catch him. Could never embrace him in his arm.

A week after the seventy-fourth of the Hunger Games, with two winners instead of one, Aomine was coming to his house.

“Are you going running?”

Akashi would ask how would the stupid man know, but he only shrugged. It doesn’t matter how. Nothing matters now that Furihata Kouki is gone. In fact, Akashi was sure that whatever Aomine would say, they wouldn’t matter.

“Akashi….”

Akashi kept on walking.

“I have something to tell you, about your chihuahua and Cinna. _The child_.”

Akashi stopped. He turned to Aomine, only to see a flash of Mockingjay logo on his watch. Akashi didn’t know what it means, but something about Aomine told him that he had a talk with Furihata just before his death. This man was one of the legal parents of Furihata’s son after all.

“Talk.”

-

The arena he helped design was finally serving its purpose to help the rebels. They eventually won, the Capitol was punished for its crime. And as for Akashi, in all his effort to help Plutarch Heavensbee, was spared from punishment. He was also considered a father of Cinna, and part of the rebels. He got his name cleared and got to keep his apartment in the heart of the city, all the while his fellow game makers were executed publicly.

But that was an old story.

The world was beautiful now, even though the ghosts from the past would linger in every corner. That too, would soon disappear. Reborn and rebuilt by a tamer, peace-loving new generation.

Akashi’s nightmare, however, wouldn’t cease.

He still had Furihata haunting him everywhere he go, everytime he closed his eyes. Akashi had tired of running, and he wasn’t physically capable to do so anymore. So he did the next best thing he could think of.

Adopting a child survivor from district twelve, and then going for surrogacy. It was a risky procedure, but he and the brown-haired surrogate could manage to pull it off.

The two boys were chatting in the room that had a full view of the sky garden, arguing about the right way to build the miniature village where their train would be placed. The one looked a lot like his late husband, with brown hair, wide brown eyes, and a slightly tan skin. The other one was his own child, with bright red hair and a pair of brown eyes similar to Furihata.

Furihata’s ghosts stopped coming to his sleep since then. Switched with a happy Furihata in his dreams. They were in the meadow, having a calm picnic, they were by the sea, skipping stones. Sometimes their kids would be there too, and Furihata embraced them like Akashi knew he would, if he was here. It’s almost like heaven.

Akashi would imagine he could finally found his peace now. They both could. What he had now was a combination of they always wanted. Akashi wanted children, and Kouki wanted to raise them in a world where there was no war, there was no broadcasted murder. It was a pity that he couldn’t see it with his own eyes.

All of a sudden, the argument in the room was stopped. Akashi turned his head to check, only to see his first son was squinting his eyes when sunset was reflected by the glass table, dropping his miniature train in the process.

Akashi rushed to the window, closing the blinds to protect his son’s sight. The boy was there when the bombing that leveled district twelve happened. His eyes were sensitive to light now.

It was like a dream, the world in Hunger Games era. A massive nightmare full of unnecessary violence, but small things like that reminded Akashi that they were real. _Kouki_ was real.

After a few years, Furihata Kouki was remembered by history as the first rebel before rebellion even existed. _The first dreamers_. His story was often placed in a small paragraph, and his picture with two others train engineer; Kawahara and Fukuda, was placed in a small column. It was short and almost not memorable. But that too, made him real to the world and to his sons. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know what im doing. Aaaahhh somebody please stop me from writing this two. I'm too helpless.


End file.
